


School Supplies

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [7]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	School Supplies

You peeked through your backpack, smiling slightly as you saw new headphones.

“Well, he’s the smartest kid Tony knows.” Clint shrugged. “I’ve only met him once or twice.”

Vin glanced in his, seeing some new art supplies. “Thanks.”

You nodded your thanks and gave him a half smile before looking over your schedule.

Clint smiled. “Sure guys, and if you need anything, just let someone know. Probably Tony, he’s the most up to date with gadgets and shit.”

“Eh. Pretty sure he’s pissed at me.” Vin said casually. “I think. He’s weird.”

“You’re not wrong there.” He chuckled. “He’s probably not pissed, he relates the most I would think.” He shrugged.

You found it weird hearing him sound happy, especially after hearing your mom so upset. You looked down and picked an imaginary piece of lint from the bed, trying to distract yourself.

As you got quiet, Clint cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Night.” You muttered softly, not looking up.

“Night guys.” Clint gave you both a sad smile and left.

“These are really nice oils.” Vin muttered to himself.

Zipping up your bag, you set it on the floor next to your bed and pulled your knees up to your chest. “I don’t want this to be happening.”

Vin nodded. “I can stay here tonight?”

You shook your head. “I don’t want to keep you up if I can’t sleep.” You gave him a half smile. “Besides, don’t you want to be texting Zoe?”

He shrugged. “She seemed done with me in the last messages she sent.”

“I’m sorry, Vin.” You sighed, leaning back against your headboard. “I know you liked her.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I did. It’s okay.” He wanted to be strong for you. “Sorry about Ben, too.” He added, knowing you were down about that.

You gave him a half smile. “That’s alright.” You shrugged. “Guess it’s our life now.” Now you’d be just two outcasts at some school, who lived with the Avengers. What a life. You eventually got out of bed and went to go shower for tomorrow.

Vin took his bag and went to his room, respecting you wanting to be alone. Just because the two of you were always in trouble, didn’t mean he was a shitty brother. If anything, all the two of you had anymore seemed to be each other. It was probably always like that he concluded as he thought about it. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he went to explore a little more. If he was to be living there, he preferred to know all the little nooks and crannies.

You let the water run over you, appreciating the hot water. It wasn’t until you sniffled that you realized you had began crying again. It was something that you hated, and tried to avoid it at all costs. At least you were alone in the shower. Once you felt that you had shed enough tears, you stood straight and decided you were going to look your best tomorrow.

If you were being forced into some snooty school, you’d be damned if you looked a wreck. You began doing your nightly routine, diving head first into bed when you finished. Grabbing the end of your blanket, you pulled it up over your shoulders, letting out a content sigh. Your brother had been right, these mattresses were comfortable. And the sheets were soft.

* * *

The next morning, JARVIS was the one to wake you up. “Miss Y/N.” He gently spoke. “It is time for you to get ready.” His voice was rather soothing for a computer system. You pulled the blanket over your head, however. “shall I inform your father he needs to wake you?”

That caused you to blink open your eyes. “No, don’t bother him.” It was better to say that then threaten the AI.

“Coffee is brewing.” He stated. “Is there anything I can assist you with?”

Part of you was tempted to be a smartass, but weren’t awake enough for that. “Is my brother awake?”

“Yes, he is already eating breakfast with Miss Maximoff.”

You rolled your eyes at that, feeling your mood drop a bit. You couldn’t pin point why, but shook it off. You got up and proceeded to get dressed, doing your makeup before walking down. Going straight for the coffee, you hoped you didn’t get suspended your first day. Maybe second.

“Morning to you too.” Vin teased, slurping on cereal.

“Morning.” You replied, making your way to the table with your coffee. You stole a piece of his toast, ignoring the woman.

Vin raised an eyebrow at you, wondering what was going on. He continued whatever conversation he was having with her, both of you walking down to where Clint said to meet. You hadn’t said anymore, one hand gripping your bag strap, the other in your coat pocket.

Clint gave you both a smile. “So a car will take you guys, tinted windows, no affiliates with us.”

“We’re gonna look like mob kids.” You glanced at Vin.

He shoved you. “Don’t ruin my excited vibe.” He teased.

Shoving him back, you chuckled. “Loser.” He helped a bit with your mood.

“Call me if you guys need anything, or don’t. It’s okay.” He offered. “See you after.”

Vin nodded and dragged you towards the car. He let you get in the car first before sliding next to you. “It'llbe okay.” Vin told you, trying to convince himself, as well. “I’m sure they have better lunch.” He tried.

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “You and food.”

He stuck his tongue out. “You and…” He couldn’t think fast enough.

That made you laugh harder. “Too slow.” You nudged him, widening your eyes when you came up to the campus of the new school. “How much did they have to pay them to let us near this place?!”

Vin looked around. “At least there’s no uniform.” He was impressed. You simply nodded your agreement at that.

The area you got dropped off, other kids were too, so you didn’t stand out.

“Excuse me, are you Vincent and Y/N?” A student ran up, Vin recognizing him as the superhero Clint was talking about.

“Yeah.” You nodded.

“You’re Peter, aren’t you?” Vin asked, making you raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah!” Peter grinned, holding out his hand. “I volunteered to show you guys around.” He smiled at you as well.

You gave him an awkward smile in return. “Either they didn’t tell you about us, or you just wanted to see the delinquents…” You figured no sane person wanted to hang out with you two- at least not a damn super hero.

“Oh.” He shrugged. “I think everyone deserves a chance. Mr. Stark told me to be careful but I can handle my own.” He defended.

“Mr. Stark?” You couldn’t help but chuckle at how weird that sounded to you.

Peter blushed. “Y-Yeah!” He had a bounce to his step. “I’ll show you both to your first class…” He led the way.

You and Vin looked at each other and shrugged. “You know if you’re in any of our classes?” Vin asked, curious.

“I’m in math with you both, literature with you Vincent, and chemistry with Y/N.” He stated with ease.

“You didn’t even have to look anything over.” You pointed out. “Do you have a copy of our schedule or something?”

He nodded. “Tony e-mailed me a copy.” He winced as he said his first name, but wanted to impress you both. “Vincent, you’re over there for homeroom.” He pointed across the hall. “And Y/N, right here.”

You nodded, glancing at Vin. “This is gonna be weird not being in homeroom together.” You pouted.

He looked sad also and nodded. “I’ll see you both in math then? Thanks for your help Parker.” He landed a fist on the brunette’s shoulder.

“No problem.” He gave him a wave before smiling at you. “See you for chemistry?”

You nodded. “Later.” You waved before heading for your homeroom, stealing a glance at your brother over your shoulder.

He wiggled his eyebrows at you before smirking. You made a face at him and turned back around. “You guys seem close.” Parker noted.

“We’re twins. Of course we are.” Vin chuckled. “She’s my best friend.” He smiled and looked at Parker. “Heard you’re really smart.”

“You heard right.” He smiled. “But, I’ll tell you more about that when we aren’t surrounded by people who don’t know about my nickname.” He hinted about the Spider-Man thing.

Vin raised his eyebrows but nodded. “Sure thing man. No worries.”

Grinning, Peter motioned behind him. “I gotta get to class. If I’m late, I’m dead.” He chuckled.

Vin smirked as he ran off. “Nerd.” He walked into his own homeroom. Walking in, he looked around, wishing you were still in homeroom back home. He played with his lip ring as he sat down, hoping things went by fast.

For you, they did. Sooner than you expected you found yourself sitting next to Parker in Chem. “You sure your partners not gonna mind?” You asked him.

He shook his head. “Probably be relieved, actually.” He shrugged.

Pulling away slightly, you looked at him with worry. “Why?”

He blushed. “I don’t talk to girls that often.”

“I’m not following.” Why would that have anything to do with chemistry?

He stammered. “He’d be happy that I’m talking to a girl.  As a friend. He’s one of my best friends.”

You chuckled, amused. “Right.” You nodded.

“Sorry.” He was bright red at that point and just focused on the notes.

While your brother was the artist, you still had a habit of doodling in the margins of your notebooks, so that’s what you were doing. While giving Peter time to get back to his usual color. You found it kind of heart warming, and smiled to yourself as you doodled.

Every now and then he’d glance over, but quickly looked away, not wanting you to get upset if you caught him watching.

* * *

By the time lunch came, you wanted to simply sit and goof off with your brother. Since you were kids, you were almost always together, and hated being apart too long. It made you feel weird and empty, so you nearly tackled him when you saw him. “Hey hot stuff.”

He laughed, automatically grabbing you into a hug. “Have you done something to your hair? New cut?” Vin joked, as that’s something may asked after being away for a bit.

You nuzzled to him. “As a matter of fact I did.” You teased. “So, as good of food as you hoped?”

“Better. Pizza doesn’t taste like cardboard.” He laughed.

“Can’t complain then.” You smiled. “How’re you doin?”

He shrugged. “I haven’t wanted to deck anyone. You?”

“Same here. Parker has helped. He talks so much I don’t have time to worry.” You chuckled.

Vin wiggled his eyebrows at you. “Could do worse.” He joked, laughing when you pushed him away by the face.

“Eat your pizza.” You chuckled and ate some yourself.

* * *

You were surprised when Parker was waiting with you for the car. “Do they give you a ride, too?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, not usually. I’m going with you guys because Tony asked if I wanted to come for dinner.”

You smiled. “Nice, happy to have someone our age there.” You told him. “Vin’s kinda attached him to…Nat, I think it was?”

Parker nodded. “I call her Miss Widow. She’s terrifying.”

“You’re just too sweet Parker.” Vin ruffled his hair as he walked up next to him. “She’s not terrifying at all.”

Parker blushed.

“Don’t listen.” You nudged him. “He just has a crush on her, that’s all.” You smirked at Vin.

“Oh you want to talk about crushes?” Vin smirked right back, but the car had approached.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “Ben doesn’t count.”

“Wasn’t talking about Ben.” He muttered.

As you got settled into the car, you nudged him in the ribs with your elbow. “Who’s Ben?” Parker asked, curious.

“A-An old friend at our other school.” You blushed.

Vin winked at Parker and made a suggestive face. “Yeah, a ‘friend’ of ours. More hers, though.” He chuckled when the blush on your cheeks deepened.

Parker nodded and looked down shyly, playing with the zipper on his backpack.

* * *


End file.
